1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wiring harnesses for vehicles and, more particularly to, a wiring harness assembly for a vehicle including a source splice overlay.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wiring harnesses are used across multiple vehicles and have different configurations and needs. Typically, a vehicle includes a plurality of overlay wiring harnesses. The overlay wiring harnesses include a first harness connector and a first splice connector. Each of the overlay wiring harnesses also includes a ground wire having a first end and a second end spaced from the first end. The first harness connector is coupled to the first end of the ground wire. The second end of the ground wire is coupled to the first splice connector. The overlay wiring harnesses further include a second harness connector and a second splice connector. The second splice connector is typically connected to a ground of the vehicle. The second splice connector is coupled to the first splice connector of the overlay wiring harnesses by an interconnect wire.
One disadvantage of the above wiring harness assemblies that typically include ground wires in each of the overlay wiring harnesses is increased assembly costs by requiring an assembler to route and connect each ground wire separately to a splice connector. Another disadvantage of the above wiring harness assemblies is that splice connectors are included to couple the second ends of the ground wires to the wires of the second harness connectors resulting in increased part costs by requiring an extra connector. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a wiring harness assembly for a vehicle that includes a source splice overlay that eliminates splice connectors and reduces part and assembly costs.